He Is Mine
by PandaCookieMonster
Summary: Jeff has had feelings for him forever but now it has become known Matt has a crush too, on his crush no doubt. The Brothers fight, who will succeed in winning the young crush? Jeff or Matt? Or? Rating Subject To Change, Summery Subject To Change May Add a Tiny Bit More Onto Summery Eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**The middle of the night that's what the clock read. Jeff turned over to see the perfect little cute cherub sound asleep. Getting up out of bed and going downstairs he thought maybe a snack would help then he could go back to sleep and dream of the little cherub asleep next to him. Bashing into the door he shook his head, ok enough day dreaming for a minute he thought. He needed food. He was just about to open the door when he heard a familiar voice talking the other side most likely on the phone to their friend Sugar. Jeff listened into the conversation as anger and surprise races through him.**

_'Listen man, I know it's weird and kinda wrong. But I can't help it.'_

**...**

_'I know man, but he is so cute, I mean even when he is on the trampoline I can't go out there.'_

**...**

_'Sugar he is five years younger how the hell am I supposed to even go about telling him.'_

**...**

_'Yeah but even if I do it will weirden things.'_

**...**

_'Look you can't tell Jeff man, it's obvious he does too.'_

**...**

_'Yeah well trying to get him away from Jeff is hard enough as it is.'_

**...**

_'Yes I do but..'_

**...**

_'Man don't go I need to talk to someone about this, I'm twenty years old man isn't that like wrong?'_

**...**

_'Right because most twenty year olds fall for their brothers fifteen FIFTEEN year old best friend of whom his brother ALSO has a crush on, yeah that's normal.'_

**...**

_'Gregory damn Helms that is not normal...Yeah so what...urgh and how do you expect me to do that Jeff is with him ALL the time.'_

**...**

_'Fine but your going to help me get him away, because Jeff will never allow it. Especially if he finds out that I like him have a crush on him.'_

**Jeff opens the door and looks at Matt who quickly hangs up and stares at his scruffy younger brother.**

_'I Hate You.'_

_'How much of that did you hear?'_

_'Matt how could you. I like him you can't do that, plus he is MY friend so he will be MINE.'_

_'Jeff you don't know that...'_

**Jeff glares at him.**

_'Well I do everything with him and he is in MY bed.'_

_'Jeff please don't.'_

_'Oh what if I do something, oh that's your cut off, if I do something with him you won't touch him then?'_

_'Jeff don't even...'_

_'Night Matt.'_

**With a mischievous look on his face Jeff darts back up to his room and locks his door looking at the sleeping cherub, Matt closes his eyes and goes into his bedroom ramming his head onto his pillow. Surely he thought Jeff wouldn't do anything...would he?**

**Upstairs Jeff's face dropped when he stepped nearer, he couldn't hurt the little one, he had to make sure he wanted it too, he couldn't wake the little one up. He looked to cute, no he would wait untill morning then he would...he would...he would ask if he ever did anything with guys yes he would ask. Matt didn't have to know nothing happened. He could believe something did. That sounded like a good idea, that way he could have him all to himself. Going round the other side of the bed Jeff then climbs in and snuggled up to his little crush who happily snuggled into him, and he fell asleep dreaming of his cute little cherub.**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while guys but I am going to start to now, just have had a busy few months with my families birthdays and christmas, (The christmas stories will be finished soon I promise and YMPA shall be updated soon even if I have to spend every given day thinking about it untill its updated :)_

* * *

**Waking up in the morning Jeff jumped up when he felt Shannon missing. Looking about the room his heart slowed it's fastened pace when he saw Shannon's rucksack knowing full well that Shannon never went anywhere without it. He then thought about the night before and his now knowing of his brothers crush. Anger filled his eyes before he was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by his best friends giggle from downstairs. He stood up and ran downstairs stopping and looking cross at the bottom. There on the sofa Matt was tickling and telling Shannon some jokes. Jeff felt his body go hot with anger as he ran to his friend and pushed Matt onto the floor.**

_'Jeff? What's wrong?'_

_'Jeff man chill we were only mucking about untill you got up anyway Shannon want's to know if all of us will go to myrtle with him, his nama gave him some money for the arcades?'_

_'Oh I'll go...If you stay here.'_

_'Jeff...'_

_'No.'_

_'Jeff come on man.'_

_'No.'_

_'Daddy won't let you go without me.'_

_'Yes he will.'_

**Shannon screwed his face up and looked back and forth at the arguing brothers not having a clue once again, this being normal he left them to it and went into the kitchen feeling his stomach calling he grabbed some cereal and sat up on the side eating listening to the now practically screaming brothers. Shaking his head thinking how he thought he and his brothers argued but nothing like that. Scoffing his food down and thinking about what games he was going to play Shannon sat peacefully ignoring the argument. As Matt and Jeff were now stood face to face screaming at each other.**

_'Your not going!'_

_'And why not?! Because last time I checked I was the oldest!'_

_'Your not going!'_

_'Jeff shut up!'_

_'SHANNON!'_

_'Don't get him involved!'_

_'SHANNON!'_

**Shannon looked up from his bowl now having completly licked it clean and placed it on the side before jumping down. Still ignoring the argument he went over to the fridge looking for a drink. Now smiling at his very brilliant gift of being able to block everything out and stay in an oh so perfect world. Although...that sometimes got him in trouble nevermind he thought comes with being better than the rest. Although he was suddenly brought out of his thoughts and zoned into what was being said when he heard and loud bang of the door being kicked wide open. Spinning around Shannon looked at a very irrate Jeff who then came face to face with him. Causing Shannon to back up he didn't like that look when Matt appeared in the doorway.**

_'SHANNON! Have you ever done anything with a boy?'_

_'Huh wha? I'm confused why and why do you want to know this?'_

_'Answer the question Shanny.'_

_'Jeff leave him be.'_

_'Shuttit you and you answer the question.'_

**...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shannon stood against the fridge looking from Jeff to Matt to Jeff again. He had no idea what was wrong with Jeff or why he wanted to know this, Shannon simply screwed his face up.**

_'Why?'_

_'Answer the question Shannon!'_

_'Tell me why first.'_

_'Shannon Brian Moore answer the question.'_

_'No.'_

_'No you haven't or no you won't answer?'_

_'Jeff leave him be.'_

_'Shannon!'_

_'No.'_

_'Urgh No what?'_

_'No no no no.'_

**Shannon stormed upstairs he did not like Jeff this angry and if Jeff was angry he would go to Myrtle on his own. Once in Jeff's room Shannon grabbed his rucksack and stormed out of the house causing both brothers to punch each other before running after Shannon who had made it to the end of the drive, Spinning him round Jeff looked directly at him.**

_'Please Shannon.'_

_'What!?'_

_'Have you ever done anything with a boy?'_

_'Why do you want to know that? Just leave me alone, if you two won't get on and you two won't come with me then I'll go on my own.'_

_'Shanny listen you know full well you don't know where the bus stop is to go to Myrtle.'_

_'Well Matthew I'll just ask someone who is not in a bad mood. Good...bye!'_

**With that Shannon forcibly made Jeff let go of him, got on his bike and rode off down the road.**

_'Shannon wait!'_

**Jeff ran after him, seeing as he was a fast runner he caught up with him before he got too far and stood in front of his bike blocking the way.**

_'Wait!'_

_'For what?'_

_'Shanny I wanted to know that's all, plus I guess I just got annoyed with Matt we talked yesterday and I'm still annoyed with him, I'll come to Myrtle with you though, I promise I won't be an angry clown.'_

**Shannon looked up at Jeff and smiled as he saw Jeff upset.**

_'I'm sorry Shannon.'_

_'I guess I don't really wanna go on my own.'_

_'See, plus if I go with you can go on the go-karts with me.'_

**Shannon smiled more and nodded before giggling.**

_'What?'_

_'Why do you wanna know whether I been with a guy or not.'_

**Jeff blushed.**

_'Well I um...Just wanted to know.'_

_'Oh well then um...Well...'_

_'Well? Well what?'_

_'Last one back to your house has to shave Matt's back.'_

**Before Jeff could say or do anything Shannon had got off his bike and had run back pushing his bike before letting it drop to the ground once in Jeff's yard and ran through to the house. Having gone back into the kitchen and raided Jeff's supply of skittles. Shannon was sat back in the front room with Matt looking confused as Jeff came through the door.**

_'Ha! You lose.'_

_'Ok...ok...I lose, now about that question what do you mean well?'_

_'When do we leave I wanna go there now.'_

_'Answer the question first.'_

_'Matt can you take us.'_

_'To Myrtle?'_

_'Mhm.'_

_'When?'_

_'Now.'_

_'No Matt wait, Shannon has to answer the question first.'_

_'Matt...tee...'_

_'Ok...ok...ok I am, get in my truck then.'_

_'YAY!'_

**Shannon darts out of the house and jumps into the car. As Jeff looks annoyed before following him, as they begin to drive to Myrtle Jeff tries once more.**

_'Shannon answer me.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because I wanna know now.'_

_'Well...'_

_'Well what?'_

_'Just well...'_

_'Jeff if he was going to tell you he would have told you by now.'_

_'Shurrup you, Shanny please...'_

_'Well...'_

_'Well what? Come on Shan we tell each other everything.'_

_'Have you?'_

_'Have I what?'_

_'Done anything with a boy?'_

**Matt pulls over and turns around to look at his brother who now had wide eyes at the sudden question.**

_'Well...'_

_'Exactly, see you just said well too, so well. There that's my answer now can we go to Myrtle have a good time and drop this question PLEASE!'_

_'But...'_

_'No buts Jeff.'_

_'Fine!'_

**Jeff looks down wanting to know so badly. The rest of the journey was spent in silence as they finally arrived. No sooner had Matt backed into the space Shannon was out and in the arcades looking about...**


	4. Chapter 4

_'Jeff.'_

**Before he could follow Shannon Jeff's arm was yanked back as he came face to face with his brother.**

_'What.'_

_'Take it you didn't do anything with him then?'_

_'Maybe I did maybe I didn't what's it too you?'_

_'Jeff.'_

_'What?'_

_'Just let him have fun ok stop asking him about it.'_

_'He is MY best friend so I will do as I please.'_

_'Jeff you like him, so leave him alone if you push him he will turn his back on you.'_

_'And since when do you want to help me, you're the one that will start if I back off so no I don't think so.'_

_'Jeff I am being serious, you know as well as I do you need to give him space, plus your still my brother so let's just chill ok?'_

_'Really?'_

**Jeff then tilts his head before shrugging and nodding his head, they were still brothers like Matt said.**

_'Plus Shan will tell in time, he always does.'_

_'I guess.'_

**Jeff and Matt then enter the arcade and look about trying to find Shannon but to no avail. Shannon however had found a few games he was good at other then the racing he normally played, Sonic and Puzzle Bobble of which the latter one he was currently playing. Matt and Jeff finally caught sight of him and ran up behind him.**

_'Hey Shan.'_

_'Mmm.'_

_'Whatcha playing?'_

_'Mmm.'_

_'I think he is concentraiting Matt.'_

_'That I think too Jeffro.'_

_'Mmm.'_

_'Earth to Shanny?'_

_'Shan wanna get some ice cream I'll buy?'_

_'Mmm.'_

_'Hello? Shanny?'_

_'Shan Ban you alive or dead?'_

_'Mmm.'_

_'Matt I think he is dead.'_

_'Same.'_

_'I know we should tickle him to make sure.'_

_'You are right, Shan don't you think Jeff is right.'_

_'Mmm.'_

**Jeff and Matt smirk before nodding and tickling Shannon causing him to drop to the floor with a squeal and laughing and giggleing so much his face goes red.**

_'Stop...stop...stop...I'm...I'm...I'm Alive!'_

_Matt and Jeff stop and help him up._

_'Good I thought you had died.'_

_'Yeah same.'_

_'Nooooo, you made me lose.'_

**Shannon screws his face up why did they have to tickle him, he was doing so well.**

_'I sorry, hey let's go play da...'_

_'No I want to play Puzzle Bobble.'_

_'What is that?'_

_'It is the game I was playing you shoot these balls right and then...'_

_'How boring.'_

_'You...you...you think it's boring?'_

_'Matt you stupid idiot cocksucker, no Shannon it is not boring why don't you an I play.'_

_'YAY! Ok.'_

_'But...'_

**No use before Matt could drag the two younger ones off, they were up and playing this Puzzle Bobble or whatever it was called Matt rolled his eyes this was going to be a long day. Not too long into their game Matt left and went off to find something to do leaving the younger ones alone.**

_'So hey um Jeff?'_

_'Mmm.'_

_'Why did you wanna know that thing?'_

_'Mmm, oh...wait...nooo...stupid machine I hate you too.'_

**Jeff turned his back on the machine and happily watched Shannon play his game.**

_'Um just coz.'_

_'Coz? Coz what?'_

_'You said well and I say coz ok? Good.'_

_'Jeff, I mean it why did you wanna know?'_

_'You said to drop it.'_

_'Answer me Jeff.'_

_'Nope.'_

**Shannon takes his hands away from the controls letting the game carry on thus making himself lose.**

_'Answer me.'_

_'Just wanted to know why?'_

_'Because you made such a big deal outta it.'_

_'Did not.'_

_'Err you did Jeff.'_

_'Err no Shanny I didn't now let's go play da...'_

_'Jeff...'_

**...**


	5. Chapter 5

_'What?'_

_'Please tell me, you kinda were like I dunno angry or something.'_

**Jeff looks up from looking at the floor, and see's Shannon looking a bit confused.**

_'Shanny, it I dunno, I just wanted to know.'_

_'Jeff.'_

_'I'm telling the truth.'_

_'Jeff.'_

_'Shanny you said to drop it man, so can't we just play Daytona now?'_

_'Fine, but don't expect me to tell you anything!'_

**Shannon walks off to find Matt, leaving Jeff there on his own. Matt had by now gone outside and was sitting on the wall next to the beach and was watching the waves. Shannon spots him and runs up, jumping onto the wall next to him.**

_'Well finally er where's Jeff?'_

_'Hmpt.'_

**Shannon then screws his face up before jumping down and walking off into a shop.**

_'What I say?'_

**Just before Matt could get off the wall and go after Shannon, Jeff comes out of the arcade. As Matt smiles and walks over to his brother.**

_'What's up with Shan?'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because he seems mad at you.'_

_'Urgh!'_

**With that Jeff stormed off leaving a ver confused Matt not knowing what to do or who to follow. Taking to following Shannon he spies him over the clothes section, looking over the racks he smiles, spotting Shannon looking at clothes like Jeff wears. Picking up a few he runs over to the changing room and pulls on a top. Checking himself in the mirror Matt patiently waits outside. Whilst Shannon continues to try stuff on Jeff comes over and sits next to Matt.**

_'Is he in there?'_

_'Yeah, trying on clothes like you wear.'_

Jeff blushes as they both get up and slightly open the door spying on Shannon causing him to spin round once he spots them out the corner of his eye.

_'Why are you spying on me?'_

_'What are you doing?'_

_'Looking.'_

_'Can we come in?'_

_'Um I guess?'_

**Looking at one another the two brothers then enter the changing room with him as Jeff grabs Shannon and pulls him close.**

_'Shanny?'_

_'Mmm.'_

**Matt then moves closer causing the little blonde to squirm a bit, not knowing what these two were up two and not liking the look in their eyes, Matt grabs him and pulls him as Shannon's back hits Matt's chest before holding Shannon by the waist making Shannon squirm some more. As Jeff comes face to face with Shannon merely an inch between them he smiles as Matt holds him Jeff wraps his arms around Shannon's neck who tenses up.**

_'Shanny, answer the question.'_

_'Well...I er...'_

_'Shanny you can tell us.'_

**Holding onto him Matt nuzzles his neck as Jeff gets ever so close pushing his body against Shannon's causing him to be trapped in between both his and Matt's.**

_'Please tell us.'_

_'Shit.'_

_'What do you like this Shannon?'_

_'I ... god...'_

**Smelling Jeff and feeling Matt start to kiss his neck Shannon squirmed on his spot.**

_'Tell us, Shanny come on? Don't you want this?'_

**Shannon who now liking this couldn't say a word as he nodded Matt grabbed Shannon's thighs getting a moan out of Shannon who closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto Matt, as Jeff smirked he then cupped Shannon's face and kissed him quickly gaining access to Shannon's mouth and tongue. As he continued to kiss Shannon he pressed harder into him. Matt started to bite lightly onto Shannon's neck rubbing Shannon's hips and thighs.**

_'Oh god!?'_

**Shannon felt he was in ecstasy wrapping his arms around Jeff's neck whilst pushing back against Matt he felt a feeling rush through his body that he never felt before as the three stood kissing hugging and biting one another not caring of the time or what anyone thought...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Matt continued to bite down onto his neck getting Shannon to moan into Jeff's mouth. This wasn't what he came to the beach for but he sure liked it. Now smiling Shannon understood what had happened earlier and couldn't help but giggle. Jeff stopped kissing Shannon and suddenly looked confused.**

_'Why did you just giggle?'_

_'Be..be Matty...Um...b...because...I ...Matt stop a...god...I figured...why...you...earl...Matt...earlier.'_

**Jeff shook his head amused at knowing Shannon could barely talk. Jeff then closed the gap between them and pulled Shannon closer wrapping his arms around his waist, Jeff took to biting down on the other side of Shannon's neck causing the small blonde to squeal in excitement. Loving the attention he was getting. Matt look up and took notice of Jeff. He stood back for a moment and watched as his younger brother looked like he was a vampire. Feeling a sudden urge that they needed to go somewhere private. He pulled Jeff from him.**

_'WHAT?!'_

**Shannon pouted not liking the loss of the attention. Matt smiled.**

_'Hey what you do that for, I liked biting him.'_

_'I think we best go somewhere else.'_

_'No we stay and play.'_

**Not giving him the chance to protest Shannon acting on urges jumped up putting his legs around Matt's waist and began to kiss him causing Jeff to giggle. Nodding he then pulled Shannon off.**

_'Be good, we go then we can play.'_

**Not liking that at all Shannon being the youngest did the most childish thing and stomped his foot before pouting and turning his back. Suddenly he squealed as Matt picked him up and walked out of the store quickly followed by Jeff. They then went over to the nearest hotel, with an annoyed Shannon sulking they finally made their way into their room for the night.**

_'Now here we go.'_

**No sooner had the door closed behind them Matt pushed Shannon down onto the bed as Jeff snuck round and sat above him. Shannon still trying to pout was finding it very hard and no sooner had Jeff began kissing him and Matt's hands began running town his stomach that he moaned and arched forward now wanting so much more.**

_'Shanny, do you want more is that it?'_

**Looking up from his position of now kissing his little friends stomach Matt smiled at the sight before him. Jeff had stopped kissing him and was kissing and biting Shannon's neck, as Shannon was arched up eyes shut tightly.**

_'Shanny you want more from both of us?'_

_'Yeah we can share you Shanny.'_

_'You can be ours.'_

_'You want that baby do you?'_

**Shannon couldn't move, he desperately wanted to scream yes but the word would not slip from his lips. Matt smirked and nuzzled against Shannon's crotch getting a moan from him and a quick nod before Shannon tried to wiggle down wanting him to do it again.**

_'Speak Shanny baby, speak, we are not going to do anything unless you speak.'_

**Shannon flung his head back as the two brothers switched places and Jeff began to brush over the now tightened denim while Matt bit into his neck.**

_'Fuck, yes...yes...god...please...more!'_

**Taking notice of this Jeff quickly undid Shannon's belt. As Matt pulled him up having Shannon's back to his chest he waited as Jeff finally managed to get Shannon completely naked. It didn't take the boys very long to do the same. Matt then ran his hands down Shannon's sides.**

_'Jeff...the bag..'_

**Jeff's eyes widened before nodding walking over he grabbed the lube out of the bag and gave it to Matt, before kneeling in front of his best friend. Who looked as if he was going to cum that second, Jeff smiled he had never seen Shannon like this and could get used to this his best friend was trembling with need. Matt wasted no time and slipped a coating finger into Shannon's tight hole. Shannon squealed this time in pain. Jeff quickly got to his feet and pushed against Shannon letting their erections rub against one another as he whispered into his ears.**

_'It's ok baby, just relax...relax for us and it will feel incredible. But you need to relax baby.'_

**As Shannon relaxed a bit, Matt inserted a second then third making sure not to go near his weak spot. Matt then nodded towards Jeff who quickly got on his knees and took all of Shannon in his mouth causing the small blonde to tightly grab onto his hair. Matt replaced his fingers with his own erection and wrapped his arms around Shannon's waist to keep Shannon steady.**

_'Shit...'_

**Jeff just licked Shannon's shaft reluctantly untill he felt Matt begin to move. In an instant they were moving at a hard, fast, rough pace. Causing Shannon to throw his head back onto Matt's shoulder. His moans getting louder. Matt moaned at the tightness before slamming into him hitting his sweet spot causing Shannon to nearly fall back.**

_'God!?'_

**Jeff moaned at the sound, letting his own hands play on his own erection wanting to be in ecstasy the same time. It didnt' take very long for Shannon to shot his seed down Jeff's throat who instinctively swallowed it all before moaning around Shannon's now softened member as his own release sent his over himself and Shannon. Just as Jeff reached his Matt screamed out his burrowing his deep within his friend. Having both of the brothers scream his name Shannon now covered and untangled kissed each of them before grabbing the cover and cuddling Jeff. Matt quickly came over and snuggled up to the two.**

_'You...you know? I...I really liked that.'_

_'Shannon, you..you can have it whenever you want.'_

**Shannon's eyes gleamed as he looked up at Matt.**

_'Does this mean I both of you's?'_

**Jeff finally having recovered smiled.**

_'Yes Shannon...yes it does.'_

**Squealing Shannon grabbed Matt and pulled his closer whilst also cuddling his best friend closer. relaxing in the afterglow of their first time they all soon started to drift off. Shannon with a huge smile on his face for now their lives where gonna be as hot as can be.**


End file.
